


As Is Mine

by naotalba



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-19
Updated: 2007-01-19
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naotalba/pseuds/naotalba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>veers off from canon at the end of COTBP.  Written post-DMC, but it was cheerfully ignored.  Don’t you think Elizabeth’s reputation would suffer from all the things that happened to her?  Her father certainly does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am archiving my LJ fic.

The words slipped out of Elizabeth's mouth almost before she could think them. But once her brain caught up to her mouth, it didn't disagree. Her place was beside Will, her brave hero, and in front of Jack, who had saved her life, twice over.

Her father hissed, "Elizabeth, I had trusted you when you said that nothing untoward had occurred! There was a reason I asked, you know. If he needs to marry you, I could have commuted his sentence, instead of Mr. Turner's."

"Father! Are you honestly suggesting that you will have Will hung for NOT ravishing me?"

"Perhaps this is a discussion best held in private?" Norrington's acid tones did not seem to be improved by his fiancée’s public declaration of loyalty for another.

Irons were clamped on both the pirate captain and his soi-disant rescuer, and they brought up the rear as the party retired to Norrington’s office, Elizabeth screeching the whole way.

"My courses haven't come because they aren't due, father. I am still a maiden, as I told you when you asked before. Both Will and Captain Sparrow are gentlemen, and the curse of the pirates prevented any worries on that front."

"Forgive me, my dear, but no one is going to believe that now, least of all, me. You just put yourself in front of a bayonet to save the man. And you've been ill, fainting and so forth. I see it clearly now. You are expecting, aren't you? You will marry, and at once." Weatherby Swann's fatuous face was lined with an unfamiliar hint of menace as he turned to face Captain Jack Sparrow.

The expression on Jack's face was not to be missed. He appeared to be unswallowing his tongue, no doubt in an attempt to convince the Governor to send him back to the gallows rather than the altar, when Will stepped into the fray.

"I will marry her."

"Yes, *he* will marry her. It will be lovely, just lovely, all romantic like, and your daughter won't be a pirate's bride. Better all around, really." Jack clapped Will on the shoulder with a sigh of relief and started to dance back toward the door.

Norrington stepped between the two, neatly blocking the door and Jack's escape. He then considered Will. "And it won't bother you if she is expecting? Will you hold it against her that Captain Sparrow here was there first?"

Will caught Elizabeth's eyes, silently begging her to cease the outraged noises she had been emitting, and to play along with him. "Well, Jack and I are of a size, and our coloring's not so far off. If I say the child's mine, who's to argue. Jack won't be staying around, right?” (Jack nodded vigorously at this) “And since she would have married you if it wasn't for Jack, in a way I am indebted to him."

Swann nodded approvingly. "Fine then; Will and Elizabeth are to marry at once, and we can resume the hanging where we left off."

Elizabeth wisely chose to forgo the feint of a faint at this. Instead, she flung her hand to her head and cried, "You can't kill my baby's father! You can't! You can't!" so loudly that both Jack and Will were forced to shoot her quelling looks.

She continued, a bit more calmly, "Erm. I will marry Will. But Captain Sparrow mustn't be hanged. All this nervous tension, it isn't good for the baby." She managed to keep the roll her eyes were threatening in check until her father was no longer looking in her direction.

***

It was, all in all, a less than ideal wedding, a product of the decision to adjourn immediately to the chapel. Will and Elizabeth were at least well dressed for the occasion with the exception of Will's manacles, which interfered somewhat in the kissing part. Jack's helpful offer of a wedding ring (still in his pocket, with various and assorted other treasures from Isla de Muerta) seemed to provoke an extra dose of ire from the Commodore, leading to the best man being gagged for the duration. The pastor had clearly figured out the (supposed) reason for the unseemly haste, and was heartily disapproving, punctuating the service with an unpleasant grunting noise. And the Governor was getting a bit misty-eyed at the prospect of grandchildren, pirate-fathered or no.

Afterwards, the group went to the Governor’s mansion for a somewhat morose reception. Weatherby thoughtfully allowed his daughter to say goodbye to her pirate lover in the Governor’s study, before Jack was taken away to face his commuted sentence in the morning (banishment from the island of Jamaica, which Jack seemed to consider a reward). Weatherby did not, however, have the fortitude to remove Jack's gag before leaving the room to retire for the evening. That was a good thing, since it prevented him from hearing Jack ask, "Forgive me love, but there was rather a lot of rum involved. I did not, in point of fact, cause any damage or harm to your maidenly virtue, is that right?"

Elizabeth finally let the giggles that had been building up for hours escape, as she finished untying the gag, "You got up to putting your hand on my shoulder before you passed out. But saying otherwise seemed like the best way to keep you from swinging."

"So, how long do we have to stay here making our oh-so-sad fare-thee-wells?"

"The longer we stay here, the more likely they are to actually let you go in the morning."

"Right, then." Jack began surveying the study for pocketable treasures, and finding none, as well as an appalling lack of alcohol, sat down heavily.

* * *  
James Norrington undid the manacles and handed Will a tumbler of brandy without asking, as they both sat in the library, staring at the closed door to the study. "Are you going to break that up?" the commodore asked, gesturing vaguely at the door. "No harm to it, is there? She's mine now." Will took a sip, and then another.

"I'm sure she'll make a fine wife, once this business is over. You just need to enforce some discipline, that’s all." James seemed to be brightening visibly as he considered his narrow escape from being the one in charge of keeping Elizabeth under control.

"Any suggestions on how I'm going to manage that? She doesn't exactly like to be ordered around.”

"Well, I'm sure that she'll settle down when the baby comes."

"Erm. Right. The baby. Yes, having children may settle her down." The possibility of a settled-down Elizabeth, children crying in her lap, made Will take another gulp of the brandy.

James refreshed his own brandy. "I have to say, Mr. Turner, you are a better man than I. I was willing to marry her, knowing she still harbored tender feelings for you. But this business with Captain Sparrow is just too much. I thought better of her than that."

Will's voice took an edge, "I'll thank you to watch what you say about my wife."

"Oh come now! She just admitted before god and man that she was unchaste, and she's willing to abandon her lover for you only because your prospects, limited as they are, still trump his! You can't possibly expect me to treat her with respect!"

Will jumped up, then sat back down heavily. He could hardly refute the Commodore without admitting the deception. And the longer that door remained closed, the more he dwelt on the bare possibility that Governor Swann had been right all along. If Elizabeth could be trusted, she was a maiden still. But if she couldn't be trusted, then she couldn't be trusted, right? Another brandy later, he decided it was time to check on them. He really should just peek his head in, make sure they were all right. It wasn’t as if he thought that they would be abusing his trust, he was just anxious to see his bride, was all. Perfectly natural. Upon attempting to stand up, though, it seemed a bit too much work. He had another drink instead.

* * *  
Had he managed to enter, he would have found the discussion inside to be quite different than he would have expected. Jack was making some quite obscene hand gestures (as best he could with the manacles on), but they were on opposite sides of the room, and Elizabeth was blushing nearly purple.

"Look, love, you’re the one that’s worried your bridegroom won't know what to do!"

"If you know a way that Will and I can spend my wedding night here, under my father's roof, without the servants tattling that the sheets have my maidenhead's blood on them, then please, tell me. So far, you have you have told me nothing of the sort, and in entirely too much detail."

* * *

In the hall, Norrington watched, bemused, as Will's anger burned out and turned maudlin.

"It wouldn't matter. Not really. I mean, I care about Jack too. I saved his life today. That means something, right? It's not like I could give him a child. And Elizabeth is a beautiful woman, anyone would want her, anyone. He can't keep her though. Babies don't belong on a ship. Even if she doesn't have one now, she will soon enough, new bride and all. But if she makes Jack happy, then I'll be happy." He smiled, utterly unaware of any disturbing conclusions that could be drawn by his not-nearly-as-drunk companion.

Norrington, though, mercifully chose to merely shake his head and retrieve his wayward prisoner back to the gaol, while Elizabeth retreated upstairs to prepare herself for her wedding night. As the Commodore retrieved the gag for the trip back to the gaol, Jack fired one parting shot, “Remember, if it’s a boy, Eustace, for a girl, Donaldina!”

* * *

By the time Elizabeth was ready to retire for the evening, her bridegroom had already been deposited in her bedchamber. He sprawled over the bedcovers still completely dressed, the feather of his ridiculous hat shadowing his eyes. When she entered, he smiled and waved her over.

"This is a great bed. I love it. Nothing like those tiny bunks on a ship, that's for sure. This is big enough for three, and soft to boot!" He slurred happily.

"Will, how drunk are you?" she inquired doubtfully.

He stopped and seriously considered the question. "I was very, very drunk for a bit there. But you've been getting ready for bed for the last 45 minutes. Now, I think I've sobered up to about 'happy drunk'. Why do you ask?"

She sat at the edge of the bed. "I suppose you have the right. Half the town thinks you are besotted with the Whore of Babylon."

He shook his head dismissively. "And the other half?"

"Well, after your performance this afternoon, they think you are besotted with Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth clasped her hand over her mouth, clearly regretting her words. But Will was not taking offense--he was still drunk enough to misinterpret even the clearest of messages, and in that state, 'besotted' undoubtedly meant a feeling of gruff and manly camaraderie, or something of that sort.

"You know, I think I am a bit besotted with Jack. I saved his life today. And offered to raise his child as my own. There's something about Jack, something that makes me want to take care of him, even though I know he can take care of himself. Like I feel about you." He smiled at her and sat up. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, and he ran his hands through it.

"And now, my wife, you have put this off long enough. It is time for me to claim the delights of the marriage bed." He brought her in close and pressed his lips against hers, trapping her lower lip between his and worrying it with lips and teeth. Elizabeth brought her arms around Will's warm body, running her arms over his back. She pulled him in closer and deepened the kiss.

He was mesmerized. Elizabeth's hot, wet tongue was inside his mouth, exploring like it had every right to be there. And it did, he realized. He gently sucked her tongue in deeper and twined his own around it.

She broke the kiss, gasping, to take off his waistcoat and hat, then slipped her hands under his shirt and vest before going back to kissing him. Will shuddered as he felt her soft hands glide over his sides, over the muscles of his back, and then sweep back over his chest to brush his nipples. He broke the kiss to explore the texture of her neck, kissing, licking and biting his way up to her ear, then back down to the cleavage exposed at the top of her shift. His hands moved down from her hair to explore the curve of her hips.

Elizabeth tilted her mouth in close to his ear, and whispered, "Too many clothes," before plunging her tongue into Will's ear, prompting a small squeaking noise. She smiled and stood up to loosen the drawstring of her shift. Will sat up on the edge of the bed, and took off his shoes and stockings, unbuttoned his cuffs, then slipped his shirt over his head.

Elizabeth paused in her own disrobing to admire the play of his muscles as his arms moved over his head, and could not refrain from running a questing finger through the sparse line of hair pointing downward from his belly button. Will inhaled sharply and reached for the hem of her shift, pulling it over her head and guiding her back to the bed.

He was not anticipating her shove, to be sure, and he was still quite intoxicated, so overall he could be forgiven for falling heavily, pulling her into the headboard, and saying a very naughty word quite loudly.

"What are you doing? Are you hurt? What are you doing?" Will ran his fingers over her head, but it did not seem that any real damage had been done.

"We can't get blood on the sheets. Estrella is horribly disappointed in me, she's been railing at me the last half hour, and I'm sure she would love to find out that I was lying. Which is sort of sweet, but you went to a lot of trouble to rescue Jack, and I would like him to stay rescued."

"And pushing me into the bed . . .?"

"Means that you will be on bottom, and we can clean you off a lot more easily than the bed."

Will’s eyes caught fire at the image this produced in his mind. It distracted him to the point that he didn’t pay much attention to what he was saying. "Oh, so you were telling the truth back on the Dauntless, then? I thought so."

Elizabeth smiled indulgently at him, then bent down to kiss him, and let her breasts trail against the smooth skin of his chest.

The feel of her nipples running across his chest stole the breath from him. He gasped softly and reached out to cup a breast in each hand. Gently admiring the weight of them, he stroked his thumbs over the nipples and watched them pebble. Elizabeth made a little mewling noise, and sat up straighter. At this point, she realized that she probably should have taken his breeches off before pinning him to the bed. An unfamiliar hardness tickled the cleft of her butt as she scooted down his body, one hand wrapped firmly around the waistband of his breeches, pulling them down slowly as she went.

Will stared in awe at the incredibly erotic sight of a naked Elizabeth pulling off his breeches. And then grabbed her urgently to stop her from pulling his cock off with them when she didn't realize he was trapped. He wiggled out of them somewhat awkwardly, but managed to avoid pushing her off the bed, which was his main concern. He watched her watching him, enjoying the frank lust in her eyes.

Elizabeth was clearly entranced by the unfamiliar organ standing proudly in front of her. Her obvious desire was more than he had hoped for. She wanted this - wanted him. She slid forward, hands on the bed on either side of Will, until his cock was just tickled by crinkly hair. He slid a hand over the sleek expanse of her inner thigh, moved the tickling hair away, and slid an exploring finger into mysteries concealed there. It was hot and wet, and he wanted to be there very badly, so he was very pleased indeed when she raised herself up a bit, took a deep breath, and tried to impale herself on his hard length.

Will quickly took himself in hand to improve her aim and gasped at how much more hot and wet it felt on the head of his cock. He put his hands on her hips and lightly encouraged her to move further down. She fought him, gasping, until she relaxed enough to slide further, and then lift herself up before sliding further again. Will thrust his hips up, just as she raised herself, and the frustration of being out of sync made them both hiss in unison. She moved her bracing hands from the bed to his chest, and began the slow slide down once more; this time Will's thrust came at the end of the journey, and not the beginning. She bit her lip, but kept moving. Evidently the pain of losing one’s virginity was a bit overestimated.

His hands traced a path over her hips once more, no longer guiding but encouraging, and then back up to her breasts, enjoying the way her pace sped up after each journey upward. His own pace was more leisurely than expected due to the still-copious amount of alcohol in his bloodstream - indeed, he was lucky to be able to perform at all.

"Should I be doing something?" he asked, looking up at Elizabeth's flushed face.

"Well, since you asked," she said, and guided his hand to the nubbin above their joining. He stroked it hesitantly, then faster as he was encouraged by her gasps, and then moans, and then sudden increase in speed, before she collapsed on his chest, out of breath.

It hadn't occurred to him that a woman could reach completion the way a man could, but he supposed it made sense. He began thrusting back into her after a moment. He was near his own crisis, and her satiated bonelessness, while sweet and quite attractive, was not helping him reach his own goal. He was a bit irritated when she hopped off.

"Now is *not* the part where we stop, Elizabeth," he muttered, with a voice rough with frustration. He could not stop himself from taking a hold of his aching cock, now dripping clear fluid from the tip, and giving it a few hard tugs.

“If you . . .finish, while we do that . . . that is to say . . . I don't think that either of us actually wants to have a child right away . . ."

"Oh. Yes, I suppose that makes sense, but . . ." She stopped his confused murmurings by putting her hand on top of his. He slid his hand to the outside and guided her, encouraging her to grip him firmly, and move faster than she thought strictly necessary. Will began to make a keening noise, a wordless begging, and she moved her hand yet faster. His free hand clawed into the sheet and his eyes squeezed shut. He had never been more beautiful. She watched as a rope of sticky liquid shot up, splattering Will's taut stomach, before she slowed the motions to a stop.

Will went to the pitcher in the corner and washed off, before handing a wet washcloth to Elizabeth.

"Well, my darling, the sheets are clean. No one will ever guess that you are not, in point of fact, the Whore of Babylon." He grinned at her.

"Oh, stop that and come back to bed." She threw the washcloth at his head as she got back under the covers.

***

In the end, they sailed on the first ship to leave Port Royal. Elizabeth had been hoping to go to England while Will had been thinking of the American colonies. But they could not stay in Port Royal, where every eye was turned to them and every tongue busily wagging about the scandal. One day in town was more than enough to convince them that wherever the lone ship in the harbor was headed was a suitable destination, and Jack's presence on the same ship was a happy coincidence. Governor Swann was willing to pay their fare; the sooner they left, the sooner the scandal would die down and he could return to the business of governing the island. He would miss his daughter, of course, but she had brought this on herself and it was best she faced the consequences far enough away to escape the talk.

They did not see Jack much their first day aboard ship. He had been obligated to sign on as a common sailor - the governor's generosity did not extend to paying for the means to begin Jack's banishment. Will and Elizabeth, though, were paying passengers, entitled to a private cabin (forcing the first mate into crew's territory, to his displeasure) and dining with Captain Meyers (to his displeasure as well, as passengers interfered with his digestion).

The first night out, they discovered the cabin's bed consisted of a pallet the size of a coffin; marital relations did not ensue. Will would have gallantly slept on the floor, but the floorspace was even smaller than the bunk. He settled for letting his wife use him as pillow, sleeping stacked up like kindling. Her sharp hip pressing into his bladder made him leave the cabin near daybreak.

As he stood at the rail, he first checked to make sure that no one was able to see him. Looking up into the crow's nest, he saw that the watchman was asleep at his post. With a small sigh of relief, Will proceeded to relieve himself over the railing. As he stared into the false dawn, he saw black sails far off in the distance.

Will went down to the crew's quarters and woke Jack with a hand over his mouth, grabbing the pirate’s hand before it could go to a weapon. He hissed in Jack's ear, "Black sails on the horizon."

Jack gave him a measuring look, then nodded, standing up to get dressed. Will proceeded to his own cabin, where the empty bunk had evidently woken Elizabeth, who was dressed, sitting up and combing her hair. He leaned in, as though to kiss her, and instead whispered in her ear, "Black sails on the horizon."

She nodded as though she had expected this (and indeed, after seeing the parrot at the hanging, the thought had occurred to her) and turned and left the cabin. Will rifled through their belongings, taking what valuables he could fit into his pockets, and belting on his sword.

When he got back on deck, the alarm had already been given. The first mate was shouting that the rudder was not responding, panic edging his tone. Captain Meyers strode forward, with Elizabeth at his heels. Will drew steel. "Surrender to the Black Pearl, or die!" Will stated theatrically. Elizabeth shot him a look, and he spared a moment to shrug at her before moving into an attack position. The captain began to draw his own sword, his quizzical glance sizing up the threat the younger man posed. The cock of a pistol to his head stopped his sword arm.

"Apparently, my husband wasn't clear. Surrender, or die. We don't have time for fencing demonstrations before the Pearl comes and blows your lovely ship into pieces, and I’d prefer not to be on board when that happens." Apparently, Elizabeth had raided the armory before heading on deck, to good effect.

Meyers dropped his sword, grumbling. "I suppose you are the captain of the Black Pearl? Or is it the little lady?"

"Actually, that would be me, mate." The erstwhile deckhand swaggered on deck and retrieved the other captain's fallen sword, then swung it a manner that was very menacing indeed despite the rather swishy demeanor.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Run up the white flag before we get fired on!"

As Captain Meyers was forced down to his own brig, he had a couple of choice words for Jack.

"Letting a woman fight your battles while you hide below?"

Jack shrugged. "She was armed, I wasn't. I can disable a rudder chain in two minutes, she can't. Makes sense. And the look on your face is just a bonus, really."

***

By all accounts, Anamaria was quite happy for her prize. The ship didn't have a scratch, hadn’t fired a shot, its Captain was already in the brig before she set foot on deck, and Jack even left half the cargo for her. Jack’s debt was settled.

Jack had offered to drop Will and Elizabeth off at a nearby port, going so far as to volunteer the name of a forger in Tortuga who could provide documents to show Will to be a master blacksmith. Elizabeth looked near tears, and Will had to jump in with, "beloved, I'm sure Jack doesn't mean that we can't stay aboard, right Jack?"

"You want a place on my crew, the both of you?" Jack was speaking cautiously, as though he was waiting for the misapprehension to be corrected.

"Did you think we would be happy living on land, after having sailed with you?" Will said at the same time that Elizabeth cut in with, “Haven’t we proven our worth?”

Jack was helpless to argue. He let them stay, subject to the articles that governed all sailors aboard his ship.

* * *  
Elizabeth adapted to shipboard life quite readily. Jack had put her on a different watch, the night watch, over Will's protests, but privately Elizabeth agreed. She would not be respected by the crew if Will was always there to defend her. Also, she knew that after a few months at sea, she would be heartily sick of the faces of everyone onboard, and at least this way, Will's face would be the one she was least sick of.

They had taken over Anamaria’s cabin, a tiny space that faced the galley, and consequently was both noisy and smelly. Gibbs had insisted he would not take the cabin in any case –he said he slept better in a hammock than a bunk. After the first night smelling moldy salt pork, Elizabeth stopped thinking that he was just being polite.

Gibbs had the helm on the her watch, and in the quiet night air his deep voice carried easily up to where Elizabeth stood in the crow's nest, a glass to her eye. Gibbs regaled her with tales of the sea, and gave her lessons in sailing. Mr. Cotton, on the other hand, pinched her butt. Repeatedly, with a challenging grin on his face, while his parrot screeched, "Wind in your sails!"

The first time, she shot him a dirty look and he backed off, but with an unhappy look. The second time, she slapped his hand and he nodded encouragingly. The third time, she attacked him, shoving him to the deck, and did quite a lot of damage before she finally realized what he was about. Within two weeks, she had gained an almost preternatural ability to sense danger in her surroundings, as well as a good grounding in the basics of armed and unarmed dirty fighting. And calluses on her derrière.

She actually missed Will. She had assumed that they would spend their free watches together, but Jack insisted that Will be on the Captain’s watch, the watch before hers, and she didn’t bother to argue.

Which meant that Will slept during her watch. She simply could not keep her eyes open after a watch. Instead, every morning she would crawl into bed, take advantage of her husband's morning arousal, and then have the bed to herself while he arose for the day. During his watch, they could exchange pleasantries, but Jack would intervene if she took too much of his attention away from his duties.

Jack did not have the same compunctions for himself, of course, and many times the ships’ carpentry that Will was attempting to teach himself was put aside for a rambling lesson in navigation from Jack, punctuated by too much rum. Elizabeth was easily outstripping him in nautical skills, possibly due to the confusing nature of these lessons, but she knew that Will forebode mentioning this to Jack.

* * *

The question spilled out of Will in the middle of yet another rambling lecture extolling the virtues of the Davis quadrant. It was a lecture Will had long since lost his ability to follow, having never even seen such an instrument. Jack had pointed out the cabinet where the instruments resided, above the map table in the captain’s quarters, but refused to so much as open the cabinet, since damage to the tools would be disastrous on the open sea.

"Can I ask you a personal question? Is there some reason you spend all your nights alone?"

Jack seemed a bit thrown by the question. "Are you offering, then?"

Will chuckled. "I brought her aboard, Jack. The rest is up to you." Jack gave him an odd look, which he returned with a questioning glance.

"Bit eager to be cuckolded, aren't you?"

"Jack, you were there when I promised her father that I wouldn't let her relations with you interfere in our marriage. You know that I am an honest man. Did you think I would renege on such a promise?" Will seemed a bit offended at the idea.

"Willing to accept is one thing. Offering is another." Jack crossed the room to his bottle of rum.

"I just worry that Elizabeth is going to take it as a rejection. You are the captain, you have the right to ask it of her, and she knows that. I won't let you hurt her feelings, Jack."

"Have you talked to her about this?"

"I thought this sort of thing was better handled between men."

"Well, then you need to trust me, mate. Now, when you take a sight with a Davis quadrant, you determine the angle of the sun by observing its shadow while you sight the horizon . . ."

Will accepted the subject change, and tried once again to picture how such an instrument would work.

* * *

Elizabeth had a tendency to join other people's conversations. At times, this could be very embarrassing for rough sailors. For instance, when Marty was collecting money for his betting book. As one of the few sailors who could read and do sums, keeping the book fell to him, but inconveniently, he was the only one on board that Elizabeth had a fair chance at beating in unarmed combat. When she took the book from him, he had little choice but to let her read it and discover the pool currently attracting the attention of the crew.

"Three days for Will. Two weeks after that for me. Ten shillings." Her reaction was not quite what Marty had expected.

"It's cheating - you can make it happen."

"Take the bet, or I keep the book. You can keep an eye on me, keep me from unduly influencing the situation. If I wanted to cheat, I would have said me first, and today. Or I could throw this overboard, if you prefer."

"Fine." Marty wasn't completely mollified, but since he was the only one who had wagered on Will succumbing first, and Elizabeth was likely to know more than anyone else about the situation, he was more favorably inclined than he otherwise would be.

* * *

Will had never entered the Captain's quarters without invitation, so Jack was a bit surprised to see him there, leaning across the map table and attempting to open the instrument cabinet. They hadn't really spoken after their last awkward conversation, and Jack was not looking forward to further discussions on the matter.

In the meantime, seeing Will lean over the map table, his behind lifted, his torso stretched to maximum effect, was putting certain images in Jack's mind, pictures he savored while the young man remained unaware of Jack's presence.

Jack's audible swallow was Will's first clue as to his audience.  
  
"Jack, if I read your last sight correctly, we are too far to the east to reach Nassau, and, . . . why are you looking at me like that? That's the look that Elizabeth gets when . . ." He trailed off, realizing the entirely inappropriate nature of his babbling. Jack's look grew more intense.

"Lass is a bit rough on the good shirt, eh?" Jack said softly. Will looked down to discover that he had unconsciously been unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt. From Elizabeth, that look was usually a sign that if he wanted to keep the buttons, he should take care to keep them out of the way. Apparently, his hands assumed the same when the look was coming from Jack.

Will stopped his hands in confusion.

"Next time you lean over the table like that, I'll give you a lesson like Cotton does for your lass." Jack's voice seemed deeper than usual.

"Jack, I'm a better fighter than you are. And there is considerably more incentive in Elizabeth's case."

"I can see an incentive." Will smiled at the implied compliment to his physical form, while shaking his head at Jack’s strangeness. Jack started to maneuver himself closer to the behind in question when the shout came up from the crow's nest, "Sail ho!"

"Bugger."

Will headed on deck, a smile still playing over his face.  
* * *

Two days later, the merchant ship they had been stalking finally was in range, and Will manned the cannon that took down the main mast, leading to the merchant’s surrender without bloodshed on the pirates’ side. The battle took place under a full moon, and the splitting of the loot took place more than halfway through the night watch. Will was credited with the kill, giving him first choice of the spoils. He chose the ship’s navigational instruments, although Elizabeth shook her head slightly at the impractical nature of his choice. She supposed it didn’t matter, though. Neither of them particularly needed money for anything; most of the pirates spent their take wenching and drinking in port, and she certainly wouldn’t complain if Will was unable to join them. Jack, bless his black heart, had given her her own share, to claim as she chose. Apparently he didn’t know that a married woman can’t have property in her own name, and she wasn’t about to explain it to him.

As her shift ended, after the excitement of her first sea battle as a pirate, all she wanted was to get some rest. Will still hadn’t gone to bed; he was playing with his new toy on deck as soon as the sun rose, carefully checking the angle and writing it down meticulously. After twenty minutes of watching this, she decided it was time to take advantage of Will’s good nature. “Will, darling, I am exhausted. Would you mind terribly if I took the bunk?”

“Of course, darling, don’t worry about me. I’m too wound up to sleep right now, in any case.” Will lied gallantly, and less than believably.

“The captain already went to bed and came back out, perhaps he will let you borrow his bunk for a few hours.”

Will tried to conceal the shudder that ran through him at the thought of being in Jack’s bed, and realized that he would likely lose his nerve before he could do such a thing. Perhaps there was an extra hammock in crew quarters.

Elizabeth’s keen eyes were upon him. “Take Jack’s bed, if he’ll let you. And don’t wake me before afternoon watch.” He looked a bit askance at her sharp tone, but then she smiled and said, “Go on, Jack would like to celebrate with you, I expect.”

He knocked on the cabin door first, but there was no answer. He entered the cabin, opened the instrument cabinet, and put his precious Davis quadrant next to Jack’s.

“You want mine as well?”

“You’ve told me often enough that this is the most secure place on the ship, and I’m not inclined to lose mine, either. How do you manage to be Johnny-on-the-spot when I’m sneaking in your cabin, anyway?”

“Elizabeth told me you needed to talk to me. So, you planning on getting your own ship?” Jack said sullenly.

“What? Jack, why would you say such a thing?” Will was honestly puzzled, and a little concerned that Jack was attempting to get rid of them again.

“Why do you need your own instruments, then?”

“You wouldn’t so much as let me look at your instrument Jack, let alone touch it. You talk about it constantly, you fawn over it, you act like it’s the most desirable thing on the ship. Of course I wanted one of my own.” Will was still attempting to put his quadrant into the small cabinet over his head, and having his back to Jack was beginning to make him feel oddly vulnerable.

Jack stalked closer. “So, you like my lessons, then?”

Will closed the clasp of the cabinet door. “Yes, I like your lessons, or I will, now that I can see how the bloody thing works.”

“You wanted to see my instrument.” Jack’s voice had acquired an amused edge as he came close behind Will, keeping him off-balance and leaning over the table, hands over his head.

“Yes, I wanted you to show me your instrument, and teach me how to use it.” Will started when Jack’s body made contact with his.

“You want me to teach you how to handle my instrument?” At the last word, Jack’s hard ‘instrument’ made contact with the crevice of Will’s arse. Will was surprised at the evidence of Jack’s interest, but he could not stop himself from pushing back against it.

“Never handled an instrument before, have you?” Jack whispered into Will’s hair. Will tilted his head to give Jack access to the sensitive skin of his neck.

“I want to learn.” He pushed back once more at the hard cock behind him, surprising himself as well as Jack.

Jack’s mouth descended on his neck, and Will made a mewling noise, pushing himself back harder against that sinful mouth and rubbing wantonly against Jack again.

“Eager student. I like that. Now turn around.”

Will took advantage of Jack’s order to press as much of his body against Jack as possible before facing him, hips and the sensitive skin of his flanks rubbing against the pirate’s warm flesh. Jack pulled him in for a rough kiss, teeth scraping before Will could adjust and give Jack access to his mouth. Will ran his hands over Jack’s sides, pulling his shirt out of his sash until at last he uncovered hot, bare skin. He pushed his own hard rod against Jack’s hip, and was rewarded with a thrust from Jack. He broke the kiss to attack Jack’s neck, biting and sucking quickly before moving downward.

Will sucked a small flat nipple through the thin fabric of the shirt, earning a hiss from Jack that Will felt throb through his cock. Will found himself on his knees without conscious thought. When he attempted to suckle Jack’s cock through his breeches, he was dragged toward the bed. Jack lay down and freed his cock from the restraining breeches. Will immediately attacked it, panting like he had run a mile. Jack watched the passion Will had been restraining run free, and forbore to interrupt what was clearly a long-desired goal.

Jack tasted like the sea, and every touch brought the most carnal noises, grunts and pants, and once, a growl that Will vowed would be repeated soon. He slipped his tongue over the head, and Jack grunted. He ran teasing kisses over the side of the shaft, and Jack hissed. He ran his tongue over the length, licking it like a dripping slice of overripe mango, and Jack said his name softly. It was even better than he had dreamed.

Will was paying no attention to his own aching cock, so he was quite surprised to discover that a) he was thrusting into the bed, and b) that he was coming quite hard as a result. Spilling into his pants was not quite how he had pictured this, and Jack’s chuckle did not help the situation. He was about to leave in a huff, possibly to crawl into a corner to die of mortification, when Jack grabbed him by the hand.

“Don’t you dare leave. We are not finished here.”

Jack guided his hand, and showed him how to grip Jack’s hard cock in one hand, while moving his mouth down as far as the hand. He tried to slip the whole thing as far down as he could, and pulled back when he hit his own hand. Jack was panting now, and thrusting up into his mouth. Will slowed the pace slightly. Without the terrible urgency that had consumed him before, he was able to enjoy the sight of Jack at his mercy, the decadent feel of Jack’s skin under his hand and in his mouth. Jack’s thrusts took a more commanding turn, and Will attempted to establish a good rhythm with his mouth while maintaining a firm grip in his hand, all the while balancing himself on his other arm. He pulled off slightly at a too-hard thrust that threatened to gag him, and shot a look at Jack, but Jack’s head was thrown back, and the pleading noise that the cessation had provoked was enough to convince Will to continue.

Jack arched up, made a noise that sounded like “gah” and filled Will’s mouth with a salty bitterness. Will figured spitting on the floor of the Captain’s quarters was considered bad manners, and quickly swallowed.

“If that was to encourage me to continue your lessons, consider me encouraged.” Jack’s smirk was wicked at the best of times, but now it was positively debauched. He pulled Will up to the top of the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The night before they were to make port, Will had The Dream again.

The first time he had The Dream, that first night on the Interceptor, he was so embarrassed generally, and so shook up from all that happened, that he didn't stop to consider The Dream itself. Having a wet dream on a ship with only one other person is just plain embarrassing, after all, and having a wet dream while wearing your one and only pair of breeches is beyond embarrassing. Considering the subject matter, and his presence on board, would only compound the problem and he hardly needed the additional strain.

The second time he had The Dream, it was in the brig of the Dauntless, locked up with Jack and the former crew of the Black Pearl. He was so thrilled that he woke before he reached a sticky end in that rough company that he didn't give The Dream a second thought.

The third time, Jack was due to swing in the morning, and he thought that that would kill The Dream as well, so he decided to enjoy it while he could. He thought about it so much it came to a second, even stickier end, well after he woke up.

This time, The Dream was a little different, and how could it not be? It started the same, with him a disembodied presence (he was never actually *there* in his dreams, that would be too shameful to contemplate), and the couple on the bed below him. But now he knew what Elizabeth looked like naked, and that lent a sharpness to The Dream that had previously been lacking. And he knew what a man and a woman do in bed together, which made Dream!Jack's movements more sure and swift. And his subconscious had a couple of new ideas that he hadn't consciously explored yet, ideas that Dream!Jack certainly seemed to like.

When he woke, he was achingly hard, and couldn't help but give himself a few hard strokes, pushing himself over the edge with the moans that the dream couple had made still echoing in his ears.

When his breathing slowed, he considered The Dream seriously, for once. He had dreamt of someone making love to Elizabeth before (never with him, thank goodness; how could he face her then?) but the man had always been vague and undefined. The addition of Dream!Jack had made The Dream so vivid and sensual that the older dreams paled in comparison, and he considered why that was the case. He considered that Jack was handsome and well formed and that Elizabeth was favorably disposed to Jack, which eased his guilt at having Dream!Elizabeth do the naughty things she did. He considered that they made a handsome pair, Jack's golden skin setting off the pale glory of Elizabeth's beautifully. And he considered candidly that his own carnal desires for his captain were an influence. He shook his head, clearing his mind of the cobwebs of dreams, and got up.

When Elizabeth was on watch, he used the chamber pot rather than urinate over the railing. It was odd perhaps, considering that it was nothing she hadn’t seen before – he was the only member of the crew so modest, and she saw him naked every morning. He nonetheless felt that he had to maintain some semblance of respectability, as silly as it seemed when carrying a pot of piss to empty over a railing, knowing it was much more likely to splash back on him than it would be if he simply took a piss there. 

He could hear his beloved’s voice booming from the crow’s nest, talking animatedly with Gibbs, before he made it on deck. 

“So is that how they pick the captain of a pirate ship? Line up all able-bodied hands at the railing with their breeches down, and the one who hangs closest to the sea wins?” Elizabeth had a wicked sense of humor, and was taking to the unrestrained pirate manners considerably faster than her husband. Her jest made him laugh, but also blush. 

“You are far too interested in that part of the Captain, Missy, and your husband-“

“Is even more interested than I am, Mr. Gibbs, as we both know, considering that I won the money you wagered on just when he would fall prey to the Captain’s charms. Although for the life of me, I can’t imagine why Will would choose to be buggered by the largest-“

“Mr. Turner, how are you this fine evening?” Mr. Gibbs was kind-hearted enough to pretend that Will hadn’t heard every word, but it was unnecessary. There were no secrets between man and wife.

“Elizabeth, my darling, some men are at their finest at the moment of truth, and some are always the same.” Seeing her confused expression, he climbed up the rigging so that he needn’t raise his voice. “He doesn’t get much bigger under working conditions, so to speak. When it matters, he isn’t much larger than I am. You needn’t worry about accommodating him.”

“Perhaps you should have your own ship, then.” Elizabeth ‘s voice sounded as though she was testing his willingness to be teased.

Will was never one to step away from a challenge. With a grin, he said, “do you lose your bet if he hasn’t buggered me yet?”

Elizabeth giggled and kissed him as best she could with the both of them perched in the rigging. “I’m not sure. Certainly not if you keep your mouth shut – I’d rather not have to bring the matter to the Captain for adjudication, if it’s all the same to you.”

* * *

Elizabeth really liked the ear bobs she had chosen for her share of the spoils. They had some sort of a red stone, probably not ruby (for the setting was cheap), but clear and dark as blood. And she was going to get a lousy price for them in Tortuga, where the market was a bit flooded in jewelry, considering the scarcity of buyers. But, Will had made a fine point about keeping his quadrant as a form of savings. Navigational instruments could be sold in any port, whether or not you spoke the language, did not signal your piracy the way jewelry or doubloons did, and were unlikely to be stolen by your shipmates. The obvious sentimental attachment Will had to the damned thing was not brought up by either party. 

So that left Elizabeth to sell her ear bobs, unless she wanted to sleep on board and eat hard tack while in port, and that was simply not an option. She did not question her husband’s absence for her trip into town. Captain Sparrow was missing too, and that was all she needed to know. 

It wasn’t that she was jealous, exactly. She had every part of him, body and soul, that a woman could have. Every morning when she returned to their cabin, he was in their bed waiting for her, regardless of where he began the evening. He still woke up with a cockstand every morning, and she still rode it to release the same way, with him muttering sleepy encouragements and thrusting into her with his eyes half closed.

She had known what she signed up for. Will declared his love for her only on the verge of what was essentially an unsuccessful suicide attempt - an attempt occasioned by Captain Sparrow’s date with a rope. Not the sort of thing you do if your heart isn’t on the line. Oh, she knew that if she pushed it, Will would choose her over Jack. But he would not understand an ultimatum, and so he would never think to forgive it. Will simply did not think of Jack and her as rivals. Even after Jack forced him to recognize the physical aspects of Will’s regard for the other man, Will never seemed to think that this was something of which his wife would disapprove, or at least that she would disapprove of it more than looting or plundering or that sort of thing. Men were just different in Will’s mind, so she allowed it.

Perhaps it was simply that Will did not experience jealousy himself and so could not recognize it in others. He certainly seemed to expect that she would share Captain Sparrow’s bed one day herself. For all his nonchalance, she hesitated. There is a difference between considering your beloved with another, and knowing that once it has happened, they are no longer wholly yours. Her husband’s obvious contentment, despite the fact that he would never be the sailor she already was, was incentive enough to allow him his freedom. In return, it encouraged him to allow her freedom of a different sort.

She looked up from her musings at what, according to Gibbs, was the cleanest inn in Tortuga. She had done very little shopping, preferring to wait to see what remained of her funds after paying for lodging and hot meals for the time in port. The only items in her rucksack were a small bag of pennyroyal and a larger bag of an herb that the madam of the Blushing Rose swore, when taken daily, would prevent the need for the pennyroyal. She sincerely hoped so, since Elizabeth was not so sure she could take the pennyroyal – but if she were to fall pregnant far from land, there would be little choice. 

After a hot bath, a tankard of ale, and a good mutton stew, Elizabeth contemplated finding Will. While she wouldn’t be sleepy for hours, he was likely to be settling in for the evening soon, and she suspected that Jack would appreciate her taking Will off his hands. Certainly the madam at the Blushing Rose expected Jack to be free this evening.

As she cleaned her stew bowl with the last bit of bread, she saw Jack come in, alone, and motioned him over, and signaled the bar maid over as well.

“Where’s Will?”

“Marty’s cousin’s in port. Will took his watch, so that Marty could have his leave before his cousin buggers off.”

Elizabeth stamped her foot a bit. “I don’t know about you, but I can think of a lot of things to do in a large, stationary bed, and not one of them involved Will ‘buggering off’ to stand an extra watch!”

“’Off’ wouldn’t be the operative word, no.”

When she heard what she actually said, she couldn’t help but to giggle. She ordered a mug of rum for each of them, and relaxed.

Jack started to sing in appreciation, a fine song about spending all his tin on the lassies drinking gin. It inspired him to order some gin, in fact, just for a change.

She followed with a sedate song about playing the spinet. Of course if the chorus, happened to be all about “pricking” the spinet, well that was hardly her fault. And it didn’t make her think about Jack’s endowment at all.

Jack began to sing a chanty about a truly frightful ship, each verse getting progressively dirtier. As the drinking continued, it seemed more dangerous for him to allude to such things.

Elizabeth started in on the broom song. While Jack stared at her, she explained that the song was about a maid with broken broom, who asks another servant for a dowel to fix it.  
My man John put his thing that was long  
Into my maid Mary’s thing that was hairy

Jack wanted to learn that one. Elizabeth felt her time as a girl spying on the servants had been well spent.

After the giggles subsided, she looked at him for a moment. His eyes, she thought, were like staring into a cup of coffee, so dark, but so very clear. 

“I’ve already gotten a room here.”

“Perhaps it is time to negotiate terms.”

* * *

The bed was large, and for Tortuga, clean. Judging by the smell, Jack had bathed this afternoon as well. She thought ruefully of her time on the island with Jack, and how terrible he smelled to her then. Now, it seemed odd not to smell him approaching, as he was doing now, quite slowly.

“Is this revenge?” The question sounded quite harsh, but as it was accompanied by a caress to her hair, it was hard to say just where Jack was going.

“Is it for you?” She crooked her neck to look at him behind her.

“I think he wants us to.” Jack seemed as puzzled by that as she was.

“He might change his mind when he gets it.” She leaned back into Jack, wrapping her arm awkwardly around his waist, feeling oddly freed by confessing her concerns to another that cared for Will.

He answered by kissing her, the sharp taste of juniper on his lips making her mouth tingle. Jack didn’t kiss like Will at all. Will lost himself in kissing, forgot where he was and what he was doing. Jack treated his kisses as path markers, notices of intent; here is my mouth, you’ll be getting to know it in greater detail shortly.

“You haven’t buggered him yet.”

“Neither have you.” Elizabeth began to see why Will wanted her to experience Jack’s bed – no mere description could give his madness justice. Then again, perhaps she had begun the discussion on an odd note.

“Yes, well, Cotton has conditioned me to respond rather violently to a hand on my arse.”

Jack’s method of forestalling further questions was highly satisfactory. It turned out that even under “working conditions,” as Will so eloquently phrased it, Jack was indeed worthy of being Captain. Marty was going to be undeniably cross when she collected her winnings. Perhaps she could get the earbobs back after all.

* * *  
The forecastle was so very quiet. He hadn’t heard silence in so long his ears almost could not process it. Guard shifts in port were hardly desirable, but Will thought that it was almost worth it to hear what a ship sounded like without dozens of pirates to interfere. 

It was so quiet, he could almost hear the scream of the man that the main mast had landed on, when Will’s chain shot demasted the merchant ship they raided. And he could hear the sound the captain had made when Will took his quadrant. If he closed his eyes, he could even see the look in that captain’s eyes when he realized that the “mercy” of these civilized pirates was to leave them alive, with plenty of fresh water, but no mast, and no instruments to find their way back to land. To die of hunger and thirst slowly, out of sight, rather than quickly, sharply, and violently.

Jack might not have taken the instruments, if Will hadn’t asked for them. He might have at least left the astrolabe, a very old fashioned one, if Will hadn’t asked how it worked. He certainly would have killed the survivors quickly, if Will had asked him to.

Now that it was too late to do anything else, he wondered whether he could sail under the command of a pirate.

* * *  
She could have killed Jack when he reminded her that she was due to stand a guard watch. Having Jack made her jealously sharper, doubled it, jealousy over Will joined now with jealousy over Jack. She swallowed it down, forcibly.

“I’ll send Will buggering off to your nice, stationary bed then, shall I?”

“Is that what he’s waiting for, you think? Afraid the ship will rock at the wrong moment, and I’ll make a new exit?”

“Hardly. Before your little ‘mother of the bride’ chat, I’d never known what sodomy actually consisted of, and I’ve had the advantage of my father’s secret bookshelf of inappropriate novels from a young age. I am nearly certain that Will wasn’t entirely aware of how regular martial relations were accomplished until our wedding night. He probably thought you were joking when you suggested it.”

“Perhaps if you were to-“

“No. Convince him on your own, Jack, and then you can try the persuasive techniques you refine on me.”

* * *

Will looked exhausted when she came onboard and relieved him, but he sat next to her on deck while she kept a weather eye on the docks. 

“Do you think we made the right decision?”

“There was no decision to be made, Will. What could we do? Stay in Port Royal, laughingstocks of the colony? Eek out a living in Tortuga, watching Jack sail away with our freedom and our joy?”

“Does it bother you, piracy?”

“It is risk that ships take, in these waters. Those that don’t want to risk it, don’t go onto the open seas.”

“And if they do risk it, they deserve to die?”

“No more than Jack did, for saving both our lives. Life isn’t fair, Will,” she sighed. “Go get some rest. Jack’s waiting for you at the tavern at the end of the street with the spice merchant shops. The room is the third door on the left.”

As he followed the directions to the room where his lover awaited him, there was a part of his mind that felt terrible for not feeling worse, as though the fact that his wife could cheer him up so easily was the sign of a moral failing. Although, considering her method of cheering did involve encouraging him to hurry to the bed she had so recently vacated, perhaps it was a sign of a moral failing after all. But his path had already been chosen, and now all he could do was tread upon it carefully. Right now, that path led to Jack, no doubt dozing in a bed that still smelled of Elizabeth's soap and the musky scent of sex. He quickened his pace.

* * *  
Jack had chosen to stay in bed with a bottle of rum while waiting for Will to arrive. It was hardly worth the effort to get dressed for such a short time. 

Jack’s neck displayed a purple mark that might as well have been a signature, “Elizabeth Swann Turner,” in calligraphy, it was so distinctive to her preferred method and area of attack. Will could barely get his clothes off before he attacked the mark himself, increasing and improving upon it. Jack smiled indulgently, and threw his head back to give Will better access. Jack’s long fingers trailed down the bumps of Will’s spine down to the curve of his arse. With a feral look in his eye, he tried his luck once more. 

The first time he had touched Will’s entrance, Will had not said a word, but his cock had sent a clear message of unhappiness in semaphore. Subsequent efforts had not yielded such drastic ill effects, but Will still hadn’t shown anything like enjoyment of Jack’s efforts in that direction, and so Jack had not pursued it.

This time, though, Will was so lost in Jack’s neck that he did not notice Jack’s naughty finger until it had wormed its way inside. Before Will could start to feel awkward, the impish digit prodded a spot that felt like a part of his cock he had never known existed. As Jack stroked the spot inside him, it occurred to Will for the first time that there might be incentives for him to do this beyond the chance of reciprocation. 

Will lifted his head from Jack’s neck to allow Jack to scoot behind him and arrange him on hands and knees. Jack reached into the pile of clothes next to the bed and emerged with a flagon of lamp oil. The oil felt cool against Will’s skin, but allowed Jack’s finger to return to its earlier location with a wet slide that felt much nicer.

In this position, he was unable to touch Jack, and felt again the exposure of having his back turned. But Jack now had two fingers inside him, stroking and twisting and making him so aware of his opening. He couldn’t help but imagine how Jack’s cock was going to feel, so hard and big inside him. Will moaned and swayed back into Jack’s fingers, slowly at first, and then increasing the tempo until he was fucking Jack’s hand, until Jack quickly slicked himself and put the head of his cock in place of his hand.

Will thrust back on the hard rod behind him. It pushed against his opening, but didn’t go in. A second thrust, and the head was inside him. He slowed back down to a slight sway, feeling the force of the cock inside him with a sense of wonder. It hurt, or rather it didn’t, but he had no other comparison for such an intense feeling, so he had to interpret it that way. Another sway, and a few more inches slipped inside. Jack’s breath rattled, and his fingers dug into the skin at Will’s waist. A rocking thrust now, and Jack’s cock was in to the root. Will stopped for a minute, and let his body relax, while Jack moved one hand to the small of Will’s back to direct the pace.

Jack encouraged Will’s movements as his free hand reached around Will’s flank, enjoying the journey over smooth skin before reaching his goal. Will’s cock pointed straight at his face, it was so hard, and every time Jack hit his prostate, fluid dribbled out the tip. Jack rubbed his thumb over the head, spreading the liquid around before taking a firm grip. One stroke, two, and a good thrust, angled to hit that happy stop inside. Will made a high-pitched noise, clawed his hands, and spilled into Jack’s hand. 

Jack shifted his grip back to Will’s hips, and shoved the enthusiastic body underneath him further and faster onto his rod. As Jack rushed toward his own completion, Will thought that the grunts Jack emitted sounded almost like his name.  
Chapter 4 All Together Now

The last thing Elizabeth wanted to see blocking her way into her cabin after a long shift was a disheveled and obviously just-fucked Captain Jack Sparrow. She needed a good shag and a long sleep, and he was keeping her from both. Or possibly not, but she had been given to understand that Will’s stamina came in large part from his youth. If Jack was interested, judging by his appearance, it would be a sign of impressive endurance indeed. Jack had not invited her back into his bed since their last stop in port.

“Elizabeth, darling, I have a confession to make. Your dear husband has given me specific instructions, which I am currently disregarding. You see, I was told that he simply must be in your bed before your watch ends, and to wake him if he were to visit the land of Nod. But, it’s silly, innit? You’ll just kick him right back out, ten minutes from now, and who’s to blame you, with that tiny bunk? I sincerely do not want to cart him off to your cabin for ten minutes, then cart him back when you want the bunk to yourself. He’s rather heavy, you know.”

“Jack-“

“But you can join him in my nice big bunk, and let him catch a bit of a nap, aye? And he’ll have no call to be angry at me for keeping you from him, right?”

“Where are you going to be?”

“Where do you want me to be?”

They had been traveling this road for quite some time, she realized. Will’s lack of anger, when she had finally bedded Jack; her own ability to share her husband if it kept him happy and living the life that suited her so; Jack’s uncomplicated willingness to fuck the both of them, and let them sort it out; it added up to this. She gestured at him to lead the way to his cabin like a fencer conceding a touch.

Elizabeth took off her shoes and stockings, then shrugged off her sash and breeches, studying her sleeping husband all the while. While Elizabeth plotted her attack, Jack fidgeted briefly with the charts on his map table before he began stripping. He ended by tossing his bandana at Elizabeth and then climbing over Will to claim the far side of the bunk. Elizabeth slid under the covers, her hands tracing over the linen of Will’s shirttail. Still mostly asleep, he nonetheless arched toward her touch. Her hands molded his thighs, kneading on the tight muscles. The arm nearest her was thrown over his head, and she trailed kisses along it, from his wrist, to inner elbow, to the thin skin of his under arm. She nipped lightly at the sensitive area, causing him to blink his eyes open and grin at her. She smiled back and him, then looked over him to Jack, and crooked an eyebrow at him. 

Jack pulled Will’s shirt over his head as Will drowsily allowed both of their attentions. Both hot mouths fastened on areas that at other times would be ticklish. Elizabeth was licking a stripe down his side, while Jack was nibbling at the skin under his belly button. Will wrapped one arm around each of them, and encouraged them to meet over his chest. 

This was better than any dream. As he watched Elizabeth kiss Jack, he reached out blindly, questing until each hand had a nipple to pluck and pinch. Jack seemed to take it as encouragement to continue kissing, while Elizabeth pushed her breast farther into Will’s eager hand. 

Will maneuvered Elizabeth closer to Jack, pushing her over his own body so that she occupied the middle of the bed. He caressed the soft skin of her back, and trailed his hand down to the curve of her hip. He wondered idly if Elizabeth would be amenable to buggery, but now was not time to broach that subject. Instead, he pressed himself to her back, pushing her onto Jack, who didn’t seem to mind.

Will began to thrust his cock lightly into the crevice of her arse, pushing her up against Jack’s now hard cock. Jack sat up, and rolled Elizabeth over so that he was now half on top of her, and between her and Will. Will returned to thrusting against the warm skin of a bum. Jack’s arse was just as tempting in its own way, and much more accommodating. The younger man kissed his way down his Captain’s back and let his tongue replace his cock. 

He was not expecting Jack to thrust back so after the pirate entered Elizabeth, and so his tongue entered Jack a bit more forcefully than he had anticipated. In return, Jack was not expecting a moist tongue to spear into him right after he entered Elizabeth’s tight little quim, and so he could be excused for howling, and thrusting madly in two directions at once. Elizabeth ran her hands over his shoulders soothingly, and arched up to meet his thrusts. 

Jack’s opening was soft and hot, spreading before him with every swipe of Will’s tongue. Will fumbled for the oil flask that Jack kept wedged between the mattress and the bed frame, and spread the oil. Before he entered Jack, he looked over Jack’s shoulder at his wife. Her eyes were nearly closed with passion, and she was biting her lip, panting moans escaping with every thrust. Will’s cock gave a twitch as an electric sensation ran down his spine. He pushed into Jack, pushing him farther into Elizabeth, whose eyes popped open at Will’s grunt. Jack’s eyes were wide but unseeing, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and his dreadlocks swaying in rhythm.

Elizabeth gasped helplessly, and frantically rocked onto Jack’s hard length as she reached her peak. Jack let himself be fucked from both sides, barely able to move without throwing off the rhythm. Will’s eyes were nearly crossed with the pleasure of Jack’s tight sheath and Elizabeth’s noises of pleasure. Jack drove himself into Elizabeth one last time before pulling away from both to rise up on his knees and take himself in hand. He admired the naked bodies of his two lovers as he stroked his length, yanking himself to a hard climax that sprayed over Elizabeth’s belly. Will watched in wonder at the culmination of his fantasies as completion snuck upon him and left him lost and trembling, come splashing over his thighs. 

There was a tangle of sticky sheets and bodies as they lay, trying to catch their breath. A quick clean up, and then with a yawn Will put an arm around each and went back to sleep.

Epilogue: As you sow . . .

Retiring from the governorship of Jamaica was really his only option. He might perhaps have weathered the flap over his daughter's abduction and her subsequent disgrace, but not the vicious rumors that that horrible Captain Meyers insisted on spreading. It was a puzzle really, why the man would tell such a tale, which hardly painted him a flattering light. Captured by pirates without a single shot fired, just one day out of Port Royal, and held at gunpoint by a woman he swore was the governor's own flesh and blood. Well, Weatherby Swann certainly didn't believe such a thing.

It was one thing for a girl, innocent and protected, to behave in a less than proper manner when far from home and under trying circumstances. But the lass had been properly married, and in plenty of time for her condition to be concealed. Oh, he knew he should not have spoken of it at the hanging, but his emotions did get the better of him at times. In any case, Mr. Turner was a very proper sort, at least most of the time, and would surely keep her from doing anything so rash as that.

The spectre of pirates so brazen as to attack so close to Port Royal made the journey back to England more worrisome. And he had yet to receive a letter from Elizabeth, letting him know where she'd settled. He had left explicit instructions to forward his post to England, but even if a letter had already arrived from her in Port Royal, he knew he would likely not see it for months.

He hoped her failure to write was not a sign that she thought he was still angry with her. Her farewells had been cold, but Weatherby was sure that once she had time to adjust to her new station in life, she would understand that he had done what was best. Mr. Turner would make a fine husband, and if Turner didn't mind that the pirate lived, well, Weatherby was willing to do likewise for his coddled daughter.

It was two weeks out that the sounds that Weatherby had dreaded and half expected invaded his ears. Cannons, and men yelling on deck. Pirates.

* * *  
Elizabeth went to the galley, and made a pot of tea. Well, tea with a hefty shot of rum to it, to forestall Jack's concerns about the safety of drinking plain water, among other concerns. The oversteeped tea, she thought, was just the color of Will’s eyes in the sunlight.

She managed to put off taking the tea to the main cabin for quite a long time, what with fiddling with the tray, getting out spoons and other such items rarely used aboard the Pearl. In the end, though, she had to face their captive. Had to face her father.

Jack had a pleasant expression on his face, and seemed to have been making small talk about the excellent lunch (prepared on Swann's ship, presumably for him, and pilfered during the raid). She poured tea for all of them, giving Jack's an extra touch of rum, Will's a squeeze of lemon, and her father's two sugars. There was no cream, so far from port.

She had to look up eventually. Meeting her father's eyes broke his silence.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here? This is no place for a woman, especially in your condition!"

Jack's full-throated laugh broke some of the tension, but Will could not let it pass.

"Sir, I will thank you not to speak of my wife in such a manner. We are here because polite society closed itself off to us, due to your allegations and insinuations. We are happy, and your daughter's condition is excellent. She is not expecting. Now, if you can keep a civil tongue in your head, you will get to England unscathed."

"And if not? You can hardly expect me to take this standing still?"

"Father, if you did not want me to follow this path, you should not have pushed me down it. If you had trusted in me, I would have been trustworthy. Instead, you insisted that I was consorting with pirates, and so I made it true for you. You have no right to complain that I am as you made me."

With that, Elizabeth swept out, Will at her heels. Jack finished his tea, and snagged Will's half-drank cup.

"You didn't sully my daughter?"

"Why is it that no one believes me when I'm actually telling the truth?”


End file.
